Fate
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: Since Mana's death, Allen's been able to foresee the death of others. He meets new friends and his special someone in a new school. But Fate has never sided with him. Plagued by fear of loved ones leaving him, Allen tries to stop the curse placed on him from killing the one he loves. Will Allen manage to save his loved ones, or is he doomed to be alone? T/M Yullen. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Moon- First Cycle

**:Plane Crash Entrance:**

**Abyss- Do you guys hate that feeling when you're using a shampoo that's supposed to feel cool and it goes into your eye and your eye starts feeling as though its burning and minty at the same time? I do. ._.**

**And so I've been told I was a barbarian...**

**:School:**

**Teacher-"Abyss you barbarian, act your age!"**

**Abyss- ... I've decided to be more of a civilized person! : I feel so lonely without my cousin in the chat. :( I've written out the logistics and stuff, and I'll type them out here. :) The rest you can leave to your imaginations. ^^**

**Time set- 21th century**

**Allen Walker- 15 **

**Kanda Yuu- 18**

**Lavi Bookman Jr.- 18 **

**Lenalee Lee- 17**

**Komui Lee- 26**

**Mana- 27**

**Daisya- 19**

**Marie- 28**

**:Noahs:**

**-Earl, 54 **

**-Toraido, 23 **

**-Tyki, 26 **

**-Sheryl, 32 **

**-Wisely, 19 **

**-Fiidora, 34 **

**-Maashima, 37 **

**-Skin, 27 **

**-Road, 16 **

**-Jasdevi, 18/18 **

**-Lulubell, 24**

**-Maitora, 29**

**-Neah, 27 **

**Abyss: Yeh it's a long list. ._. You'll find out what the Noahs got to do with the story later on! :D**

**A/N: This will only be for important stuff I have to say. This is a FICTIONAL story. (I have never been to the US or even out of Southern Asia! A small part of it.) So I am just coming up with names and streets and the high school life in the US. And there will be curse words in here. **

**I accept constructive criticism, but not criticism of my 'horrible writing, useless knowledge, and stupid plot'. :) Flames will be ignored. **

**Disclaimer: D Gray Man will only be mine the day I finally get to use those insane maths equations from school in my life. Seriously, when will we even need to use those!?**

* * *

_"Let's play Hide and Seek. I'll count to 10, and you hide. Okay?" A young brown haired boy nodded enthusiastically, running off in search of a good hiding place. "10... 9... 8..."_

_The front door flew open with a deafening crash. _

_"6... 5..."_

_The young boy, ignorant and playful, crawled into a large box filled with toys in his room. _

_"3... 2... 1..."_

_Quiet and jumbled footsteps echoed throughout the house, all headed towards one venue. _

_"...0"_

_The boy stayed hidden in his box, wondering if he would be found soon. _

* * *

**_ :Present day:_**

Allen sat quietly in the backseat, well, as quiet as anyone can be while in the same car as the infamous Cross Marian as the driver. The mad man had driven straight instead of rounding a curve, drove through a park while winking at every hot lady he saw, flipped off a policeman, picked up a lady who was currently sitting in the front seat, and had kissed the lady without even looking at the road.

Allen thanked every deity he'd ever heard of when Cross pulled up in front of the school.

"Get off, brat."

Allen shot a weak glare at the redhead, and pulled up his hood before stumbling out the door.

"Hope the car crashes and burn... Or maybe his license would finally be revoked." Allen muttered hatefully.

From the corner of his eye he saw Cross snort. "You wish, brat." The engine roared to life and the Lamborghini Aventador skidded off. Allen could see other students staring in awe at the pristine white car racing down the street. He could feel a few eyes on him, and it was making him uncomfortable. He heard someone whistle.

"Maaaaan that is one sweet car. That your old man's car?"

Allen turned around and came face to face with a student with vibrant red hair. 'Not as red as that blasted Cross's though.' Allen though.

"Well, um... I won't exactly call him my... Old man..."

The redhead laughed. "Wow~ You must love your dad so much to not call him your old man!"

"No! He's not—"

"That's a okay lil' fella!" The taller male grinned. "I know some peeps like you who love their family loads! I'm Lavi, by the way. Lavi Bookman Junior." The redhead introduced himself, sticking out a hand to shake. Allen smiled a little and took Lavi's hand. "Allen. Allen Walker. Pleasure to meet you." The other boy blinked, and blinked again. Then he broke into a broad grin and burst out laughing. "Man you speak like a gentleman back in the 80s! I've never heard ANYONE say 'pleasure to meet you' since our previous headmaster! Maaaaaan he was wrinkly!" He smacked the white haired boy on the back once, strong enough to make the boy stagger a little.

"Bloody hell!"

Allen looked up, ready to tackle Lavi, when he saw the stunned expression on said redhead's face. Who then started to chuckle which became full-blown laughter.

"No way! No fucking way! You're a Brit too!? That's fuckin' awesome! You're the only Brit I know! Where'd you been all my life? I've never seen you before! Say something British! Or do you know any other language—"

"I've only just moved to this part of the US." Allen admitted.

"Oooooh~"

Lavi smiled widely and grab ahold of Allen's hand, pulling the poor boy along towards the school. "Eyyyy! Lenalee! Think I found your kid!"

"KID?!" Allen scowled, offended.

A green haired girl moved into his line of sight from behind a pack of students. "You did?!" The girl, Lenalee, as Lavi had called out earlier, shook Allen's hand excitedly. "Hey there! I'm Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you!" Without warning, she snatched Allen's hand away from Lavi's grasp and briskly walked away, tugging at Allen's hand to motion for him to follow, leaving Lavi sulking by himself, saying: "But I found him..."

They made their way through masses of students and so many turns it was making Allen dizzy. Finally, the duo stopped in front of a polished wooden door with a golden pledge with the words 'Headmaster's Office' etched into it in a neat print. Lenalee had stopped abruptly in front of the door. She spun around, grabbed onto Allen's shoulder , and gave him a hard stare, making sure their eyes met.

Allen felt his heart start to thump. What? Did he do something? Was Lenalee Lavi's overbearing girlfriend? Was Lenalee having her time of month?!

Allen shuddered. A PMSing woman was a creature he'd rather not be the target of, having seen his Master Cross at the mercy of a frightening lady he had attempted to pick up in a bar.

Just then, Lenalee's frown became a huge smile.

"I'm taller than you."

Allen choked on air.

"What?"

He could only stare at the grinning girl in front of him.

"I said I'm taller than you! Look!" The green haired girl stretched out her arm and placed it on the top of Allen's hoodie, and bringing it back towards her, where it stopped at her eye level. "I'm taller." She declared proudly.

Allen felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. It... It's no fair. He could only use the only sentence to counter this.

"I-I'm growing! I'll be taller than you someday!"

Lenalee giggled. "That's what I hear everyone say." Allen felt hear creep up his cheeks. "I will! You'll see!"

The girl grinned. "We'll see about that!" When Allen opened his mouth to retort again, she placed a finger on Allen's lips. "Ah. Don't say anything else! Let's go in." The girl entered the room, Allen following behind with a flushed face. He felt something rustle underneath him and looked down.

Papers.

He blinked.

Papers EVERYWHERE. Seriously, was someone too lazy to place a real carpet? Allen watched Lenalee skip across the room to the table in the middle, where the headmaster... Slept.

"Komui."

She shook the man harder.

"Komui!"

A short one second later, the man shot forward and latched himself onto Lenalee like a leech.

"LENALEEEEEE! I KNEW IT WAS YOU! I KNEW YOUR ANGELIC VOICE WASN'T A DREAM! YOUR DEAREST BROTHER RECOGNIZES FAKE FROM REAL! HE WILL NEVER BE DECEIVED BY MERE—"

He received a fist on his head from an angry Lenalee. Allen watched all this unfold with a blank face. What the heck was going on? Was that the headmaster? Lenalee's brother was the headmaster? Why wasn't this school in ruins and burned to the ground? It always happens whenever someone is crazy. 'I've been watching too much One Piece...'

"Uh... Should we try again?"

Lenalee scoffed at the headmaster.

"Yeh. Come on Allen."

The two students walked out the room, shutting the door behind them. And entered again.

"Komui? It's me. I found the new student."

The headmaster smiled warmly. "Thank you, my dearest Lenalee. You are Allen Walker, no? Please, take a seat."

Allen was stunned. Was this the same man from before? Or was this his doppelgänger? It simply CANNOT be the same man from before. He swiveled his head to look for any secret doors or hidden button in the messy confines of a headmaster's office.

"Go on, take a seat, Allen." Lenalee encouraged. "I assure you this is normal." Allen slowly stepped towards the couch. Living with Cross had made him suspicious of anything abnormal.

"So, you're Allen Walker, age 15, transfer student, and ward of Psycho Cross Marian? Is this information correct?"

Allen cursed himself in his head. 'Bloody hell! I didn't mean to write that!'

"Yes. That is his name."

Komui laughed. "Okay..." He flipped through some papers. "Here is your schedule, your subject combination is listed in there. Homeroom starts in five. You should hurry about now."

Allen received the paper wordlessly. "Um... Thank you sir." The headmaster laughed.

"You may leave."

As Allen turned to approached the exit, Komui shouted out to him. "Oh! Hold on a second." Allen stopped.

"Why don't you take off your hoodie? I'm sure no one will make fun of you. They've seen too much abnormality in this school to feel strange about your hair."

Seeing Allen pause at the door, he continued.

"Sure they will stare at it and ask questions but they won't jeer."

Allen felt unsure. Should he? Or should he not? Then again, the headmaster himself was a maniac, so why not?

He hesitantly brought his hand up and pushed his hood back, revealing snow-white fluffy hair, silver-blue eyes, and a blood red jagged scar with a perfectly shaped upside down star at the very top, just above his silvery eyebrows.

Lenalee squealed and raced over to feel his hair and stare into his eyes. "Oh my gosh, you're so pretty!"

Another punch to the gut from the same girl.

Komui snickered. "Lenalee I think you used the wrong term for him." He emphasized on the 'him'. Lenalee laughed.

"Whoops. Okay Allen! Lets bring you to your class!"

The girl dragged the boy wallowing in self-pity behind her, slamming the door shut. Unknown to the duo, an evil satisfied smile crept up the headmaster's lips.

"Pretty huh? That is one more octopi away from my darling Lenalee... Or friend-zoned, as the student say these days... MUAHAHAHAHAHA—"

"HEADMASTER KOMUI GET THE HELL BACK TO WORK!"

* * *

Lenalee bade goodbye to Allen, leaving him outside his new class. He raised his hand and knocked on the opened door to get the teacher's attention.

"You are Allen Walker, right?"

The teacher had thick brownish gray curly hair tied in a ponytail at the back. His red glasses sat on the bridge on his nose, through which kind brown eyes peer through.

"I am Mr. Froi Tiedoll. I am your Home Room teacher, and Art teacher. Please, come in! Let me introduce you to the class!"

Allen slowly stepped in with a tiny smile. He liked this teacher. However, all his confidence dissipated the moment he saw the entire class's eyes on him. He stood silently beside Mr. Tiedoll, shifting uncomfortably. He felt the teacher nudge him.

"Go on. Don't be shy."

Allen swallowed, trying to find his voice.

Unfortunately, he got a rough start.

"I-I am Allen Walker." He squeaked. Then his face turned red, horrified at making such a girly sound. He could hear giggling and snickering. "My birthday is on... Um... The twenty-fifth of December—"

Someone in class whistled. "Whoo! Christmas!"

Allen smiled sheepishly. "Is.. There anything else?"

"Why's your hair white? Did you bleach it?"

Taken aback, he tried to regain his composure. "Um... That... That's because of a... A traumatic incident in the past."

"What about the tattoo and gloves? Are you a delinquent?"

"No... It's actually a... Scar. I don't want to go any further than that. Sorry."

"Okay class, you can ask him questions on your own free time." He turned to face Allen. "Choose any empty seat. Oh! And during lunch break, I'll ask my son to bring you around school! Yes that is an excellent idea!"

* * *

Why on earth did he suggest that?

Allen was fuming. It was lunch break now. He would have been excited and glad that it was lunch, but a certain jerk ruined it all!

"I'm telling you, my name is Allen!"

"Look at all the fucks I give, Moyashi."

There were those times in life you feel that the person at the very top of your hate list will never be surpassed, but there were also times you find that someone who will overtake the top. And Allen was having that moment right now.

"You... You—!"

Allen rummaged through his knowledge of different languages to think of an insult in Japanese.

"BAKANDA!"

That stopped the older teen in his tracks.

"The fuck. Did you. Call me? MO-YA-SHI?"

Students stared in awe at the brave freshman who dared insult the Kanda Yuu. Does that boy know no limits?

"I said BAKANDA!"

Kanda glared down at the boy. This Moyashi was really pissing him off. "Whatever. I don't want to hear anymore from a fucking midget a head shorter than me." And walked off.

A few students laughed at the insult to Allen's height.

"Buuuuurrrrnn!"

Allen's face turned red in anger and embarrassment. He ran after the long haired Japanese, shouting, "I'm at least up to your dirty mouth! Clean it with soap!"

* * *

School passed rather fleetingly. And so did his part time job at an animal daycare. Allen flopped down onto his couch, exhausted from the day's work. His Golden Retriever hopped onto his part of the couch, behind Allen's head.

"Hey Tim. How're you?"

Tim barked and his furry tail swung from side to side.

"Were you lonely? Sorry for leaving you at home for so long. Want some dinner?"

The dog jumped off the couch, tugging at Allen's shirt with his mouth, motioning him to the kitchen. Allen laughed, ruffling the top of Tim's head, where a darker patch of fur formed a cross.

After he'd prepared the food for both himself and Tim, he sat back down on the couch, tuning into the latest episode of The Big Bang Theory. Tim bundled over when he was done with his dinner, snuggling into Allen's side. The young boy smiled, staring out the window. He could see the thin edge of the moon. His smile faded, but he shook it off, trying to enjoy his night.

* * *

_The young boy stood horrified over the dead man on the floor. What he saw in the box... _

_Was it real? Was it a vision of this?_

_His breathing was quick and shallow, he he felt hyperventilation creep up on him. _

_"M... M..." He stuttered. Wails of the siren of police cars filled the night, but it was all muffled to the boy. _

_Hurried stomps of boots burst into the house. And something snapped in the boy's mind. _

_He screamed. _

_"MAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

**Abyss- Yep to hell with the civilized person act. I can't take it! I spent one day trying to act normal but NOOOOOOO. I burst out laughing in the train station and got a few disapproving looks. **

**Allen- :appears out of nowhere: Why am I here?**

**Abyss- Well, honey I should be asking you that. Did you get lo—**

**Allen- NO I AM NOT! I was just making a detour! I know that I'm supposed to go right from here to get back! See ya! :turns left: **

**Abyss: Hehe. Lets pretend that he's heading towards the right direction. Literally. AHAHAHAHAHAHA best joke I made all day! Ahem. Okaaaay so this is a new story so... Reviews would be nice!. :b See ya!**

**:Epic Parkour Exit:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Waxing Crescent-Flash

**:Parkour Entrance Fail: **

**Abyss- Hey! Thank you so much to those who read this story! :) And for the reviews too! **

**Abyss- Don't you guys just hate it when schools organize a ridiculous event that's supposed to be fun and educational and everyone's like "Where the hell did 'fun' go?" **

**Abyss- Just like how we did an exciting activity in which we fill up a jug with tap water to do god knows what. -_- ... Ahh those were the days of fun and laughter... :reminisce:**

**Abyss- Anyways, thanks to those to reviewed, favorited, and followed Fate! I mean, this is not the best fict in the world but I am really grateful for those who reviewed. :) And for the 14 favorites and 25 follows! That's crazy! Without further ado, here's chapter 2! :)**

**P.S. I know the previous chapter didn't have much action. The action begins here! :) And I never seem to be able to have any self-control. Especially when it comes to then Yullen moments ya know? So I'm gonna muster whatever self-control I have and make sure I don't rush the Yullen!**

**Disclaimer- If D. Gray Man were ever to be mine, Kanda would be a closet-pervert stalker lusting after our dear Moyashi. :3 And Allen LIKES IT. ;)**

* * *

It has been a while since the first day of school. Allen was able to adapt to the hectic lifestyle so different from his old one of solitude and loneliness. No one could live life quietly with a hyperactive, perverted bunny, a girl who would go all murderous yet sweet on you, and an aloof and extremely irritable Japanese who'd punch a flower just because it was facing his direction.

Allen tried to shake the thoughts of the seemingly forever PMSing samurai wannabe, for it only served to boil his blood every time that smug-ass face came into mind. Concentrating on his class, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand what the teacher was saying.

'One more minute till lunch break!' The boy cheered in his mind.

"Sprout! Wipe that damn smile off your face and pay attention in my class!" Fou, as their Biology teacher had insist they called her, yelled at the white haired boy, launching off the teacher's desk towards Allen and gave him a whack on the head.

"Ow!"

Before Fou could say anything else, the lunch bell rang. Fou snorted. "You're lucky this time, Walker. Next time you won't be as lucky. Class dismissed!"

Allen stood up sulkily with his bag, sporting a bump on his head, squeezing pass throngs of students in the class and out the hallway.

"Sprout~!"

Allen's eye twitched at the nickname everyone seemed to use. "It's Allen!" He grumbled, as the older red haired teen slung an arm over the shorter boy's shoulder. The redhead started on a train of rambles that Allen didn't bother to listen to, knowing they were about girls, oe his previous pranks on Kanda or some poor innocent student.

"After he found out, you should've seen his face! I swear it was the epitome of retardness— Allen!"

The white haired student had crashed to the floor, holding his head as his lithe form twitched and spasmed. Allen tried to calm down his breathing, pupils blown wide in pain.

"Allen! Allen-buddy! You okay?" Lavi questioned worriedly, pulling the younger boy up onto his feet. "What happened?" Students had stopped to see what the commotion was about and to check on the boy worriedly.

Allen cracked a small smile. "No, it's nothing."

Lavi didn't look convinced, so he continued.

"Just a dizzy spell. I haven't a good night sleep yesterday."

Lavi still had a skeptical look, but he sighed in relief, a smile creeping onto his face. "Don't scare me like that, little buddy! You gotta take care of yourself. Kay?"

The 9th grader nodded cheerfully, the duo continuing on their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee called from the table. There was another girll sitting beside her. The green haired girl was about to start on her double chocolate cake. By the looks of it, that was her third plate.

"Lena if you're gonna eat so much chocolate cake you're gonna have to go on a shopping spree all over again." Lavi teased, only to receive a punch to the gut from the girl. Lenalee cleared her throat, bringing their attention to the new girl. "This is Lou Fa! She's my childhood friend from back in China! Isn't this awesome?! She's in Grade 12 like Kanda and Lavi. " The Chinese girl squealed excitedly. The other girl had long and beautiful wavy black hair tied in low twin tails with red elastics. Glasses sat fittingly on her nose in front of her brown eyes.

Lenalee proceeded to introduce the girl, now known as Lou Fa, to the boys. "Lou Fa, this is Lavi, the retard. Kanda's the one over at the end of the table trying to seem cool and aloof, and Allen's the— Lou Fa?"

The black haired girl was openly ogling the white haired male. Sparks seem to flutter around her and her eyes were shining. Allen laughed sheepishly and raised a hand as a form of greeting. The girl squeaked and huddled closer to Lenalee, her face burning red as she stared down into her lap.

_"Strike!" _

Lou Fa whispered excitedly. Lenalee laughed at her childhood friend, turning her attention back to the boys.

"I'm sorry she tends to be a little shy!"

"Ahhh!?"

Lavi whined and shook Allen violently. "Moyashi what did you do? How did you attract a chick so easily! You have to tell me your secret!"

Allen smacked Lavi on the ear and freed himself from Lavi's grasp.

"I don't do anything to girls! I don't woo them!"

Allen's face was flustered as he ran off towards the stalls to get his lunch. Lavi laughed and followed the sprout, shooting a grin at Lenalee.

* * *

Allen wanted to shoot himself. Or rather, he wanted to shoot down whoever it whatever made it rain. It was pouring outside and he was going to be late for work at the animal shelter. He barely just avoided the sudden heavy downpour and was currently stuck in front of a shop under the shelter, hoping that the rain would soon cease and allow him to dash to work without getting drenched.

Allen sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time under the shelter.

"Godamnnit."

Allen cursed and thanked God when he heard that all too familiar deep voice. He turned around and there he was, standing with all the arrogance in the world, his face screaming 'Does this face look like someone you wanna fuck with?' The man seem to be digging around the shelf looking for something.

"Kanda!"

The tall man twitched, and turned to face Allen.

"Moyashi."

Allen scowled slightly at the greeting, but decided to play nice. "Are you free now?"

Kanda che'd. "I'm doing shopping for the old man. So whatever you want me to do, no."

Allen groaned. Nevertheless, he continued to ask.

"Please! Please drive me to my workplace! Or just your umbrella would be fine!" Allen begged. Kanda seemed indifferent, but he perked up oh-so-slightly when he heard the desperation in the younger boy's voice.

"Why do you need to go there?"

'Oh my god I'm actually having a conversation with Kanda!' Allen smiled slightly at the realization. "I work there as a part-time worker and I am going to be late because I can't run out in the rain! I'll be drenched!

"You work?"

"How else am I supposed to pay the bills and stuff?" Allen huffed. "So will you please send me there?" He bit his lip to stop himself from adding in BaKanda.

Kanda just stood there, staring into Allen's eyes with his piercing dark blue ones, before he finally che'd. "You'd better remember this, Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" The British shot back. "But wow! Thanks!"

They made their way to Kanda's Toyota Camry parked outside the shop. Allen found the car strangely fitting for the older Japanese male.

Kanda unlocked the car and Allen clambered into the backseat, knowing that the Japanese would appreciate if he didn't sit at the front beside him.

"Where is your workplace, whatever it's called." Kanda grunted as he started up the engine.

"Down the street, then to the left. At the next traffic light go left again. We should be there in about 5 minutes."

The rise went on in silence, and Allen tried to make himself feel less awkward by staring out the window, watching the rain droplets on the window race down the pane, urging one of them to win the other. He didn't see the occasional curious glances from the older boy through the rear view mirror.

"Do you live alone?"

Kanda's question broke the silence. Allen raised his eyebrows at the sudden interest in his personal life, but was delighted that he was having a civilized conversation with the older male. "Do you count a drunkard pervert who only comes home when he runs out of money and dumps all the debt on the poor little teen back at home living with someone?"

Kanda stayed silent for a little while, before he replied, "No." Allen shrugged.

"Then yes I live alone."

They stopped talking after that, unsure of what to say. Kanda was strangely intrigued by the younger boy. There were so many things off about this particular boy.

He decided to focused on driving, until he heard the sprout groan quietly. He looked at the younger male through the rear view mirror.

Allen's head was throbbing. Then it changed into the same stabbing pain from the one in school. He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and shut his eyes tight. His ear was ringing and he could hear anything else past the high pitch sound.

"...i... O... Oi sprout!"

Allen jumped at the loud voice which held a little bit of irritation. "Y-yes?"

"We're here."

Allen turned to look out the window and sure enough, there was Paws 'R' Us.

"You work at an animal daycare?" Kanda asked stoically. Allen nodded enthusiastically. He adored animals! Allen struggled to open the door, and he hopped out of the car. "Thank you Kanda!" He smiled at the teen. Said teen merely che'd and drove off once Allen closed the door.

Allen skipped towards the entrance of Paws 'R' Us happily and tried to forget the image of blood flowing down the street from a body on the ground under the dark sky.

* * *

**Abyss- YES I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF SOMEONE STOP ME. **

**I'm so sorry but I tend to rush the parts that do not include fighting, action or Yullen! So so sorry! I know some of you may be enjoying this but for those who care about the flow of the plot I'm sorry but as I had mentioned, I have absolutely no sense of self control. **

**Abyss- By the way, does anyone realize that because of Kanda, the word 'che'd' has come about?**

**ALL HAIL KANDA YUU. **

**Abyss- Let's play a game okay? :) If you wanna play you're welcomed to! Here it is:**

**Write down every single definition you know of 'Che' in your reviews! **

**I thought it was interesting when I did it while I was bored. ._.**

**Abyss- I think it'd be hilarious if you went down the street of Che. Everyone will be like:**

**Random lady- Che CHe CHE cHe CHE? (How was your day?)**

**Random friend- Che CHE! CHE ChE che CHe cHE! (Good! Thanks for asking!)**

**Abyss- Sorry for the long A/N! And please share and review! :) I hope they'll be at least 5 reviews! And, if we manage 9 reviews for this chapter, I'll do my best to update this as soon as I can! Within a month or 2 weeks if that makes you feel better! I'll take my leave now!**

**:Jumps onto panel:**

**Abyss- Pull the lever, Kronk!**

**:Kronk pulls lever:**

**WRONG LEVEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR...!**

**:Yzma Exit:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Quarter- Image

**:Sadako Entrance-Falls out of TV:**

**Abyss- I know what I said last chapter about 5 reviews but...**

**I'M HAVING MY FINALS OH DEAR LORD SAVE ME!**

**Abyss- I really wanted to write this before my exams but I realize... I can't do last minute revision all the time. ._. It'll be the death of me.**

**You guys are probably mostly from out of Asia I'm guessing (probably wrong). Have you guys watched The Conjuring? If yes, was it scary? Horrifying? Terrifying? HORRIFYINGLY TERRIFYING?!**

**Sorry.**

**Abyss- But if you think it's worth watching, please do tell me. :) BUT. I am a chicken when it comes to horror even though I love it. :/**

**Oh! And really, really, REALLY big thanks to all of you who read Fate! :D The number of reviews' pretty modest, so is the number of favorites, BUT.**

**The follows to this story is just, gosh, it's like: "BOOM! HAH. I'M MORE THAN TWICE OF YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVORITES!"**

**But seriously, I'm really happy with how this story's turning out. :) For those who favorited or followed, if you have anything you have to share about this story— improvements or constructive criticism or what you feel about it— please do review! :D**

**I'm not forcing you to review so it's your choice. :) But it'll make me happy if you were to review!^^**

**Enjoy the next chapter!^^**

* * *

"Say, Allen..."

Said boy turned his head to face the girl. They were at their usual lunch table with Lavi and Kanda.

"Have you ever been in a relationship? With anyone? Girls, babysitters..."

Lenalee rested her head on her palms and grinned.

"BOYS?"

Allen choked on the sandwich he'd saved for last. His face turned red as the piece in his mouth lodged itself in his throat. His hand reached desperately for the bottle of water at the other end of the table from where he was sitting. Kanda decided to be a dick and pulled the bottle further away. "Kanda you—" Allen coughed even more.

"—unimaginable bastard!"

"Geez Allen! Relax! It was just a joke!" Lenalee laughed as she patted the boy on the back.

When Allen finally stopped coughing, Lavi hooked an arm around his shoulders. "But seriously, Moyashi—"

"It's Allen."

"—have you?"

Allen furrowed his brows as he tried to recall. "It was just a crush... Back in Britain..." He mumbled.

"Oh?" Lavi grinned. "Who was she? Someone we know? Lenalee? Lou Fa?"

"Was she taller then you?" Kanda smirked, dodging an empty water bottle thrown at his face.

"It was during elementary." Allen said slowly, a little insecure.

Lenalee grinned. "Young love~ It's so adorable! So, how did you meet her?"

Allen's eyes darted left and right. "Um... She was in middle school at that time. She came from India to Britain to pursue her dream of becoming a doctor." He blushed.

"I... Fell off a tree in a park and sprained my ankle. She came up and helped me out." Allen seemed to be lost in his own happy thoughts.

"We sort of hit off after that... She sends me to school everyday. And um... Sometimes she helped me when older kids picked on me because of my hair."

Kanda snorted in amusement. Damn brat got picked on when he was a kid. Why was he not surprised?

"What's her name?" Lenalee asked excitedly. Allen smiled gently at the thought of his best friend and savior.

"Her name is Narian."

* * *

Kanda walked quietly down an empty street back home. He could feel it. Damn idiots think that they could stay hidden when they're so fucking noisy. Their shoes scraping against the concrete ground irritated the Japanese to no end.

'Fucking amateurs.'

He turned the corner and slid into a narrow alleyway, hoping to throw off the two men so that he could at least not get into trouble with the organization. Then again, he could always say it was self-defense. Kanda smirked.

They were behind him.

The swordsman whirled around and hopped onto a stack of crates, kicking off to elbow one of the men on the chest. He stumbled back from the sudden force, not expecting the teen to be able to move so fast. Kanda studied the two men closely. The one who he'd just hit was fairly well built, with modest looking biceps slightly bigger than his own. The student spied the familiar glint of a knife under his leather jacket.

The other male was more well-built then this one. His muscles rippled with every move he made. He obviously didn't need a weapon to be to take down someone. Kanda narrowed his eyes. He'll have to be careful of this guy. Especially since he himself was unarmed.

"You fucker!" The man launched himself from the ground at the Japanese male, bringing his fist back for a punch at Kanda.

Kanda ducked under him easily, moving forward to try tackle the broader man. He threw a punch at the man's face, only for it to be blocked by a powerful arm. The other arm landed a blow on him, hitting the student in the stomach. The Japanese winced slightly, feeling his ribs creaked warningly.

Kanda jumped to the side, sensing his other assailant behind him. He dodged the hands that had tried to grab him.

The student's leg lashed out at the bigger man's. He was caught off guard and fell heavily to the ground, face first. Kanda smirked as he heard a satisfying crunch and was sure that the man's nose was broken. Painfully.

His knee came down swiftly on the man's lower back, digging into the flesh and feeling bone start to grind against each other. The man roared in pain, making Kanda roll his eyes at how bad his tolerance of pain was.

His buddy dashed at Kanda, and Kanda leapt off the man's back, not before hitting the back of his neck hard, knocking the musclehead out.

He leant to the side, managing to avoid the punch aimed at him. Grabbing onto his assailant, Kanda dug his fingers into flesh and with a grunt, pulled the man over his shoulder and threw him down in a Judo throw. Kanda grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind his back, bringing the man onto his knees. Kanda wasn't prepared when the man brought his other arm back and sliced a long cut into the student's side. The Japanese male hissed in pain, knocking the knife out of his hand and tugging the other arm further back, causing the man to yell out in agony.

"What were your orders?"

Kanda questioned the man, knowing very well who he was. The man breathed heavily, avoiding the Japanese's gaze.

"I... I... I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kanda pulled his arm even further back, and the man screamed at the increasing pain. "Answer. My. Question." Kanda glared darkly at the man, ignoring the wound on his side that was still dripping with blood.

"Nngh...! What the hell are you talking about, you insane fucker?!"

A loud snap resonated in the narrow alleyway followed by a short scream. Kanda shoved a knee into the man's back, making sure he stayed on the ground. He grabbed the bloodied knife laying a few feet away and placed the sharp edge on his captive's throat.

"What were your orders?"

When the man kept silent, Kanda pressed the knife into his neck, applying enough pressure to make blood trickle out the wound. He shoved his knee with even more force into the man's back.

"Gah! F-fine! I'll tell... You!" The man gasped.

"We were ordered to kill you, Kanda Yuu, and to gain information about the Order!"

He hung his head in shame and defeat. He glared murderously at the Japanese teen. "Is that good enough for you?" He snarled.

Kanda frowned. "What are they planning?"

The man laughed. "They're gonna find him! They're gonna find him and destroy you all! We will destroy all of you—"

He fell silent as Kanda jabbed the hilt of the knife at his temple. Kanda got up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Looks like... Shit's gonna happen from now on.

* * *

"My darling Yuuuuuu! What happened to you, my lovely son? Quick! You have to tell me everything! So I'll be able to pick the best doctor from this list who specializes in whatever problems you have be having!"

Kanda's eye twitched as he pushed past his annoyingly overbearing father into the living room. "I'll bandage it up myself so keep your hands off me!" He yelled as he batted off Tiedoll's hands trying to reach him.

Kanda grabbed the bandages and alcohol wipes from the bathroom and plopped down on the couch.

Tiedoll sat next to him, surprisingly calm after the little act just now.

"Was it them?"

Kanda nodded silently, disinfecting his wound, his face scrunched up in slight pain . "I think..."

Kanda twitched as he applied too much force on the cut, breaking off his sentence.

"They are close in finding him."

Tiedoll's brown eyes widened. He let out a long sigh, leaning back against the couch. "I'll contact Komui. See what we can do."

* * *

_A dark, blurred figure walking along the semi-empty street._

_A hand reaching out from an alley._

_A tiny glint._

_A figure pushed out of the alleyway._

_A small red light._

_A bright flash and burning sensation. _

_And then—_

"—en! Allen!"

The boy jolted violently at his name. His eyes were wide and silver orbs darted around in shock.

"Wha? You called me, Lavi?"

Lavi sank back into his seat in the cafe. "Maaaan you had us worried Moyashi! What was that?!"

Allen let the confusion show on his face. "What was what?"

Lenalee beat Lavi to the question. "You spaced out all of a sudden! You just dropped your spoon and stared into nowhere! Geez, you frightened us Allen! Are you okay?"

Allen didn't know what he should say. Should he tell them? Should he keep it a secret? What was he going to do?

"It's... It's nothing." Allen smiled assuringly. "It's just that I'm really tired. Didn't have a good night's sleep last night."

At least he wasn't lying all that much.

They decided to let that slide, continuing their discussion.

"I'm just trying to say tha—"

When there's trouble you know who to call~

Teen Titans!

From their tower they can see—

"Goddamnit Doug..." Lavi groaned, muting his phone. He exited the cafe and answered the call.

"Ello Yuu-chan! It's so rare that you call poor o'me!

He heard the other teen mutter curses under his breath.

Lavi stayed silent when he listened to what Kanda had to say.

"No..."

Lavi's eye was wide as they stared into open space.

"Listen Yuu, I'm heading over to your house in about an hour okay? Then we'll talk."

Lavi hung up and made his way back to his seat in the cafe.

"... But Allen! You need to understand the goodness of Yaoi! Don't you know that Yaoi can extend your lifespan by 20 years?"

"Really, Lenalee."

"Okay fine maybe just 5 years. But you don't get it—"

"Alright Lenalee. That's enough! Before you move onto your fantasies and traumatize the poor kid!"

"Fantasies?" Allen dreaded to hear the reply, after learning what Yaoi is, and what it can do to the female mind. Lavi grinned and stayed silent. "You're better off not knowing." Allen blinked blankly, deciding it would be best to keep quiet about that particular topic and quietly drank his cola.

"Who was that who called you?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi put his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion. "Was a friend of mine. Asked me to go over to his house to fuck." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, winking—or blinking— at the white haired boy.

Allen's eyes widened and his cola sprayed out of his mouth and at Lavi. His face flushed red and he reached over and hit the redhead in the chest once. "Lavi! Don't joke about things like... That!"

Lavi pouted. "Aww come on! You can't be one of those homophobic right?"

Allen glanced at Lavi from the corner of his eyes. "No... It's just inappropriate to say that... In... Front of a gir..." Allen saw the Chinese girl beside him grinning knowingly. "Oh, never mind what I just said."

Lavi laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "You're so adorable! If I were gay, I would have dragged you home with me!"

Allen's face flushed even redder, wanting to kill Lavi right there. He groaned and covered his face with his palm. "Oh fuck you Lavi."

Lenalee laughed at the interaction between the two boys before her phone started to ring. She whipped out her iPhone and groaned when she saw the caller ID.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. It's Komui."

Lavi got up as well. "Well then Allen, we'd better go too! I have to go somewhere!"

They got out and waved their goodbyes. Allen smiled brightly as he walked a different direction from Lavi and Lenalee. However, the smile disappeared from his face the moment he turned away, trying to rid himself of the disturbing image from before.

_—a flash of red hair._

* * *

**Abyss- I KNOW! A HORRIBLE FIGHT SCENE!**

**But hey! EXAMS' ARE OVAAAAAAAAAR!**

**Grammer Nazi- Over is spelled with an E you dumbass! Get your spelling right!**

**Abyss- Seems like you need to get yours right too, GRAMMAR Nazi.**

**Grammer Nazi- Oh nooooo! :explodes in burst of bright rainbow colors, releasing the magic of the world:**

**Abyss- WHOO! Score 1 for the students!**

**Um, okay back to business. I hope you guys like this chapter even though it's crap! Please review, favorite or follow it! :D Thank you!**

**See you guys soon! I hope.**

**:Sadako Exit- Trips and fall back into well:**


End file.
